Ninth Grade Kills
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: It's Mokuba's first day of high school and of course he's scared! He's walking right into a whirlwind of love, hate, friendship and betrayal. And why does Seto suspect Mokuba's hiding something? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba?" Seto glanced at his younger brother, who sat leaning against the limo's window.

"Well, I know how busy you are and stuff, but could you possibly come with driver to pick me up from school? I mean it's just that it's my first day of high school and I thought maybe I could talk with you afterwards." Mokuba shifted and gave Seto a sideways glance.

"Mokuba you know I have meetings all day." Seto sighed.

"It's ok…Seto were you bullied in high school?" Seto tried to suppress his laugher the best he could.

"What do you think Mokuba? No one tried to talk to me let alone make fun of me, the way I liked it." Seto smiled slightly and looked at Mokuba. Mokuba had grown up a lot over the year. He still had his raven hair about the same length, but somehow not as wild, he had it tied into a low pony tail with a red band, he kept his bangs in his face slightly and covering his ears. He'd gotten taller and was about up to Seto's shoulders. As for his outfit, since Seto had reluctantly let Mokuba attend a public high school this year, Mokuba had chosen to wear a simple black and white lined shirt with a small deep red jacket and black skinny jeans completed with black, red laced combat boots. Seto didn't completely agree with Mokuba's style, but didn't complain; much. Now when Mokuba came home with eyeliner, concealer and other _things_ on, now that was another story. But of course Mokuba was wearing just a little bit of eyeliner today.

Seto looked down Mokuba was growing up so fast, it seems like just yesterday he was saving his baby bro from kidnapers. "Seto?" Mokuba asked in a voice just above a whisper. He was pulling at his sleeves and looked hesitant to ask something.

"What is it?"

"Do you think girls will like me?"

**Silence.**

**Dead silence.**

Well, that was much unexpected. "Wh-what do you mean?!" Seto looked at Mokuba with shock, never **ever **had Seto thought about Mokuba being interested with girls.

"Never mind, forget I asked!" Mokuba shook his head slightly and looked ashamed of himself for asking. Before Seto could respond the limo pulled to a stop and Mokuba jumped out quickly, leaving a poor, shocked, Seto behind.

"Mokuba and girls?" He gulped, well looks like this school year was going to be…._interesting?_


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba's POV-

I stood looking at the doors, oh my god I'm so nervous I might just throw up. Okay Mokuba get together the last thing that needs to happen is for me get sick on the first day of school. I took a deep intake of breath and pushed the front doors open. The hallways were filled with other teens, all had different looks and some glanced at me. I shoved my hands into my pockets and maneuvered through to halls. Glancing down at my class list, I looked around hoping to find room six; art with Mr. Fujimori.

"Hey, you." I turned my head slightly and glanced around. "Yeah you!" I felt someone grab the back of my shirt collar. I looked down; a small blued eyed blonde girl was standing level with my chest. "Where are you going for your first class?"

"Art with Mr. Fujimori" I stammered, Rebecca Hawkins.

"Just what I thought Mokuba Kaiba." Rebecca smiled at me, "Do you need help? I know where all the rooms are located."

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"No problem I have the same class." Rebecca pulled me by my sleeve around the corner, past what I assumed to be the lunch room, into a long poorly light hall and though two opened doors. Let's just say it wasn't the best looking room. "It's weird that's it's in the basement level."

"Yeah, the extra, not as important classes are around here." Me and Rebecca took our seats in the second row and waited for the teacher to start our lesion. A little before the bell rang two girls walked in; a red eyed black haired girl and Blue eyed snow haired girl. The two girls took their seats in front of us. "The mean looking ref eyed girl is Kimiko Pegasus and the girl next to here is Hikari Pegasus. They're sisters and never leave each other's side."

"You mean like Maximillion Pegasus?"

"Yeah I heard he adopted them no to long after battle city."

"Okay class today we are going to start out with the basics." Mr. Fujimori began his lecture. I didn't listen though I was too busy looking at Hikari, not to sound weird or anything, but her snow white hair and clear blue eyes remind me of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon. Soon I realized everyone was talking to one another, some sounded mad and others just sat glaring at the teacher.

"Kaiba you will be working with Pegasus, Hikari Pegasus." He smiled warmly and handed me a sheet of paper. _**Project guidelines.**_ It read. Uh, oh a project already?

"Hey, what your name?" Hikari was standing in front of me now. I took a moment to actually look at her. Bright clear blue eyes, snow white hair ended below her chest and pointing softly in different directions near the ends. She was wears a simple pale pink sweater and white skirt ended below her knees and white ankle boots. All tied together with a pink ribbon tied into the side of her hair. "Uh, you still there?" My face got warmer; I just spent three minutes gawking at her like an idiot.

"M-My name is M-Mokuba."

"Well, Mokuba-Kun where would you like to go work start on the project after school? Is your house fine?"

"P-Perfect."

"I'll meet you after school at the main entrance then." She smiled and gracefully walked away with her sister.

Oh. My. God. I'm in **love **with Maximillion Pegasus's daughter. What's Seto gonna say, he hated Pegasus…


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by fast and soon it was time to meet Hikari outside. I took my time gathering my things and walking to the front doors. "Hi-Hikari?" I stepped outside and saw Hikari's snow hair extending down her back. She turned to the side enough for me to see her dazzling blue eyes.

"Mokuba-Kun I was afraid you changed your mind about working with me." She smiled and stood up, smoothing her skirt down in the process.

"I would never-I mean seriously? You seem like a great person."

"Thank you Mokuba-Kun." I blushed and stood side by side with her in silence.

"So if you Pegasus's daughter wouldn't you be living on his island?"

"Well were staying here until I finish school then in the summer we return and I come back next school year."

"Oh." I looked at Hikari through the corner of my eye, the sun shining on her making her eyes sparkle and hair shine. Oh my god she's so pretty, no beautiful. We stood in silence for another five minutes until the limo pulled up. I sighed in relief and help Hikari up, I realized Hikari didn't let go of my hand. "Seto this is Hikari Pegasus, we have a project to work on together." Seto was sitting with one leg over the other and glaring at Hikari.

**_Seto's POV_**

I looked at the girl Mokuba was holding hands with and growled. I knew very well who she was. Pegasus had told me every little detail about his beloved daughter over an E-mail. When he said she bared a resemblance to my Blue Eye's White Dragon I though he met a little, but this was unreal. Pale skin, snow white hair and deep, shinning blue eyes. "Yes your father told me about you."

"Ah, okay then, let's get going" Mokuba let go of Hikari and sat across to me. Before she could sit next to Mokuba I stopped her,

"Hikari you can sit next to me."

"Oh, O-Okay." Let's just say the drive was spent sitting in a very uncomfortable silence, until the girls phone rang.

"Hello? Hi dad. What that? Right now!? But-*sigh* Okay, okay. Yes I'll ask. I'm with Seto and Mokuba Kaiba-you do?" Hikari took the phone away from her ear. "Mr. Kaiba my father wishes to speak to you." Hikari handed me her sky blue phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Kaiba boy"

"Cut the crap Pegasus, what do you want?"

"Hikari can't work with Mokuba today so please send her home. Also I purpose to you that-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say that begins with 'I purpose to you'"

"No, no Kaiba boy. I invite you and Mokuba to come over for dinner. You know perhaps me and you could put out differences aside once."

"No thanks."

"But-" I hung up and tossed Hikari the phone.

"Driver stop for a moment." The limo halted to a stop and pushed Hikari towards the door, "Go on, Pegasus want's you home."

"Seto you can't make her walk all the way-"

"Watch me. OUT!" I barked and gave her another rough shove. She yelped and hoped out.

"Seto it's raining now!"

I ignored Mokuba, "Drive us home."


End file.
